The Banana, Margaritaville, & Narakus Secret Name!
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: Lai: Shel! What the hell have you done! Shel: I dunno but I like it. Inside the minds of Shel and Lai once again. I'm not even sure how to explain such a weirdfunny fic! I do believe we have a strange on on our hands! ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **well, well, well. This story just sorta came to me one night in a dream…yah, anyway, this is a funny lil one shot me and my cousin thought up one day. Hope you like it!

Oh yeah, don't own 'em.

* * *

One day, the authoress of the Know Your Stars, Shel and Lai, were walking in Feudal Japan. No one knew how they had gotten there. It was just like…POOF! Okay, so, they were bent on finding the InuYasha gang and almost like magic and sparkly fairy dust, they found them in the village with Spiderman.

"I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." Shippo said in a strange mafia type voice to Spiderman. Spiderman nodded and then with his web slinging ways, left to kill Garfield for Shippo and money.

"This is stupid." InuYasha said. "We're wasting—."

"Away in Margaretville?" Asked Miroku, grinning. InuYasha glared at him. "No, we're wasting time. We have to go find—."

"Doritos? A bag full of bananas? Gwen Steffani?" Asked Miroku again. A buzzer sounded.

Sango sighed. "sorry, Miroku, but the correct answer was Gwen Steffani with a bag of Banana-flavored Dorritos."

Miroku pouted. "Tarter sauce." He mumbled

Shel and Lai looked at each other. "Are you doing this?" they asked in unison. "JINX, JINX, JINX, JINX, JINX! THE JINX MACHINE IS OUT OF ORDER, KISS MY ASS AND SAVE A QUARTER!" They both yelled at each other until they were out of breath. Anyway, something had gone totally hay-wire in this one-shot. How did they know of the evil one, Gwen Steffani? Or was that Justin Timberlake? They didn't know.

"Can we leave now?" InuYasha asked, impatiently.

"Sure thing!" Kagome said happily. "I got a new weapon!" she proudly held out a bottle of mayonnaise. Everyone blinked at her. Miroku slowly raised his hand in the air. "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" he asked sheepishly.

"Only if you know how to use it." Kagome replied mysteriously. Miroku grabbed the inexplicable bottle from her and examined it thoroughly.

50 years later, he was still examining it. And everyone was still standing in the same spot. Finally, the monk tossed it over his shoulder. "Sounds like a violin." He crossed his arms. "I _hate _the violin."

Shel and Lai stared open mouthed at the group. What the hell was going on? Shel frowned. "Time to use my secret weapon." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a grey fluffy creature that looked like an owl mixed with a cat, a mouse, Brad Pitt, sugar and spice and the UC Bear Cats. It was a…FURBY! Gasp.

She set it on the ground. "Wakey." The furby said opening its eyes. Everyone stared at the critter as if it was from another world. And it was.

All of the sudden Shippo gasped. "IT"S EVIL!-!-!-!-!-!-!" and he jumped on Kagome's shoulder for protection. Unfortunately, Miroku had thrown the bottle of mayonnaise away so she was helpless.

"They're right; bring something a little less harmful out, Shel!" Lai shrieked from behind her cousin. Shel rolled her eyes and destroyed the furby with a sponge. "There." Then she pulled out a teenage mutant ninja turtle. It looked around and ate a sandwich. "Yo." It said.

Everyone gasped again. So it evaporated and the next time it stormed, it rained turtles, so the saying 500 years from now would be "it's raining teenage mutant ninja turtles!" and not "raining cats and dogs" cuz that was just dumb.

So everyone stood there for a second and then Naraku came out of the bushes with one of those naked trolls and big hair and a CD player. Everyone stared at him. "Hey, it's Naraku!" Lai said, pointing.

Naraku shook his head. "Actually my real name is Cornelius Edward Elliot the Second. And this is my friend the Troll. Say hi to the troll."

"HI, TROLL-SAN!" everyone said in unison.

So Naraku Cornelius Edward Elliot turned on the CD player. "This is our final battle!" he said.

InuYasha was ready for battle now. "Bring it!"

Oh it was brung. (lol, horrible grammar)From the CD player boomed the dance of the booty call. Everyone stared at each other. Cornelius cleared his throat and switched it to the next song. "Sorry, I like to listen to that when I jog. NOW, crumble in fear at the dreaded SMALL WORLD SONG!"

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small, WO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-ORLD!" So, after that little tune was over, everyone pretty much just died except for InuYasha, Shippo, Shel, Lai, Batman, George Bush, and Peter Griffin.

Naraku Cornelius Edward Elliot scratched his evil chin and grinned. "I see. I was prepared for this! FEAR ME!" He switched to the next song and what boomed out of the speakers was the most horrible thing you could horribly imagine with your horribly horrible mind. "Let the rain fall down! I'm coming clean!" HILARY DUFF –Dun dun dun dun-n-n-n-n-n-

So then George Bush died and so did Shel. But InuYasha and Shippo and Peter Griffin and Lai were still alive. Why? I don't know. Aghast, Naraku Cornelius switched to the last songs. He tried the Llama, Llama, Duck song but that only made Shippo hungry. He also tried the Badger Song but that only made Shippo gassy. So Naraku Cornelius Edward Elliot switched to the very last song…

"PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PENUT BUTTER JELLY TI—." Before the song could continue, InuYasha chopped the CD player in half with the Tetsusaiga and its soul was released into the air. Too bad Shippo and Peter had died. So InuYasha was left alone with Lai. So he killed himself. (A/N: Lai: THAT WAS JUST RUDE!)

Naraku was totally satisfied with his project so he killed the troll but that made everyone come back to life. Except George Bush. So everyone was so happy to be alive, they went to Margaretville. Naraku gasped and vanished shouting, "THE BANANA WILL GET REVENGE!"

Oh how the banana got revenge.

* * *

Kikyou was walking through the woods and needed a soul so the soul catcher grabbed the soul from the Peanut Butter Jelly song and dropped it into the clay pot's body. All at once, Kikyou's skin turned yell'er (yes, I spelled 'yellow' that way on purpose) and her eyes turned into little blue slits and she smiled to herself. "That is kick ass booty-licious, Mr. Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Way yat, Peanut Butter Jelly and Baseball Bat, Way yat."

Oh how the minds of Lai and Shel work. That's all from us!


End file.
